


Legacy

by Codexfawkes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But it doesn't happen, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Kidnapping, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codexfawkes/pseuds/Codexfawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you think you could hide her from me?” a male voice asked as a picture of him, Pepper, and Darcy walking out of a restaurant popped up onto the screen before shrinking and sliding to the side. “Did you honestly think I wouldn't find her?” the voice asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, this is what I think of when washing my hair. I have no idea where this came from. I own nothing. Any characters used from the Marvel universe and any quotes from anywhere are not mine. Joss is Boss.

Tony lay sprawled on the largest couch in the Avengers common living area. Pepper had her feet in his lap as she read, perfectly fine with the Stark Pad resting on the tops of her feet as Tony indulged his social media habit. Clint was nearby, softly teaching Steve some ASL, pleased to have an interested student. Especially one that picked it up so quickly.

“Sir, there is a video call coming in from Miss Lewis.” Jarvis said. Tony perked up, that didn’t make sense. Darcy never called him (let alone video called), she tended to text if she needed to contact him and couldn’t, or just didn’t feel like heading to where he was. Pepper tensed as well, swinging her feet off his lap and putting her book aside.

“Put it through.” Tony instructed, a zing of trepidation going up his spine. The huge TV screen came to life and began rapidly displaying pictures and documents.

“Did you think you could hide her from me?” a male voice asked as a picture of him, Pepper, and Darcy walking out of a restaurant popped up onto the screen before shrinking and sliding to the side.

“Did you honestly think I wouldn't find her?” the voice asked. Another picture flashed into view, this time of a younger Tony coming out of a bar with a brunette he didn't remember clinging to his side.

“Did you really think you could escape your punishment?” the voice asked again. The image this time was a closed adoption record, the adoption of a baby girl born on Darcy’s birth date with a mothers name and father listed as unknown. The adoptive parents names were Darcy’s parents.

“Thought you could hide your sins, but God sees everything.,” the voice taunted. Another image came on the screen, this time a picture of a little dark haired girl bashfully shaking Tony’s hand at some hospital fund raiser.

“You thought no one would see, how you endowed the hospital your daughters adopted parents worked in through your mother’s foundation.,” the voice taunted. Tony was standing now, fists clenched, everyone in the room was paying close attention even as Steve summoned the others.

“Then you fund her friends research, bring her to live in your tower and thought no one would be the wiser.,” the man sneered. Suddenly they were looking not at pictures but a live feed of a sallow faced man.

“You destroyed that which was most precious to me, so now I’m going to do the same to what is most precious to you.,” he threatened.

“Where’s Darcy?” Tony demanded. “You want to see her?” the man asked his face alight with malicious glee. The camera was moving then and in a moment it steadied on the unconscious form of Darcy, her face deathly pale, her dark hair spread around her.

“Don’t worry Stark, she’s not dead. In fact I have no intention what so ever of killing her.,” he taunted. The camera returned to its original position, from what they’d seen he had her in some kind of run down RV.

 “No Stark, there are so many things worse than dying. I’m going to do to her, what you did to my baby sister. You see ten years ago my sister was a bright, innocent young woman on her way to becoming a bride of Christ. Then on a trip with some of her girlfriends from college she met you. For the next seventy two hours you held my sister captive. You raped her, over and over and what’s worse you convinced her she liked it!” he ranted.

“When she got home, and I found the pictures of the two of you on her phone, the ones you made her fake; I knew what happened. The police didn’t believe me, my sister, she was so broken by your depravity she became convinced that she was happy to have spent the weekend in your bed. She was a virgin!” he yelled.

Tony felt sick, this delusional fuck was going to torture Darcy for literally nothing. He had to keep him talking, keep the line open so Jarvis could track the phone.

“Now my sister works in a den of the devil. Giving out condoms and murdering babies, claims it’s no different from being any other kind of doctor. She wasn’t supposed to be a doctor, she was supposed to remain pure and give herself only to God! You destroyed her! You stole her away from me! So in a few seconds I’m going to throw this phone out the window. By the time you get to it, we’ll be long gone, your Princess will be in another castle. Don’t worry though, you’ll see your precious daughter again in a few days.,” he taunted.

Tony growled, unable to help the anger coursing through him.

“I’m going to inflict all manner of depravity upon her body. I’m going to do everything to her that I know you did to my sister. No part of her will be left untouched. And when you get her back, when you look into those blue eyes so much like your mothers, all you’re going to see staring back at you is a broken used up thing. You’ll see something twisted and grotesque and you’ll know it was all your fault. That you did this to her, that she has suffered so greatly for the sins of her father as you have never suffered for the sins of yours. When you look into that broken shell that used to be your beautiful vibrant daughter, you’ll know the pain I live with everydAAAAAAAA!” he broke off with a deeply pained scream as he doubled over, falling out of frame.

Everyone watched with tentative hope as several loud thuds sounded along with pained male groaning. Tony, and everyone else who was in the room (now including Bruce, Nat, Thor, and Jane) let out a sigh of relief when Darcy stood up into the frame a gun clearly visible in her left hand and pointed down (presumably at her attacker).

“I’m a self-rescuing Princess you monologuing motherfucker.” Darcy spat out. Tony couldn’t help it he started laughing. 

“Fuck Darce, where the hell are you?” he asked.

“Hell if I know, in dudes rape mobile parked somewhere with a bunch of warehouses.,” she replied glancing out the window before quickly returning her gaze back to her attacker. “I kicked him as hard as I could in the balls, then in the head after he was down. Pretty sure he’s going to be out for a while, but if you and Thor could fly on over here nowish that’d be great.” Darcy said, her eyes trained downward.

“I have located Miss Lewis’s cell phone, she is in an industrial complex in New Jersey.” Jarvis interjected.

“Good, we’re on our way. Keep this line open and if that bastard so much as twitches shoot him.” Tony ordered.

Twenty minutes later Thor was tying up the asshole who snatched Darcy and they were waiting for the FBI to arrive. Tony had the  face plate of the suit up and was only barely restraining himself from pulling Darcy into his arms.

“So, why the FBI? Wouldn’t the local cops handle this?” Darcy asked, arms wrapped tightly around herself.

“You were in Manhattan when you were kidnapped and then transported across state lines, makes it a federal crime.” Tony answered.

“Right, yeah, no I knew that. Guess my brain isn’t on all cylinders at the moment.,” she said shivering despite the 80 degree weather. Thor came out of the RV and quickly wrapped Darcy in a hug.

“I am most proud of you little one.,” Thor said keeping her tucked safely into his side.

“Prisoner secure?” Tony asked watching Darcy all but burrow into Thor’s side.

“Yes, even if he were to awaken and manage to untie his bonds I have placed Mjolnir his chest. He has no chance of escape.” Thor assured them both.

“Good,” they said in tandem. 

Tony looked at Darcy appraisingly. “So how much of his psycho rant did you hear?” he asked.

“I came to about the time he was yelling about his sister having been a virgin before you. Why does he think you’re my biological father?” Darcy wanted to know.

“He shared pictures and documents that he believes are proof that you are the result of a random hook up I had. Truth is, it’s possible. Though it would be the mother of all coincidences.” Tony answered.

“Or the father in this case.” Darcy joked weakly.

“We can find out, Bruce could tell us in a few hours.” Tony offered.

“Yeah, I…I guess we should know right?” Darcy asked biting her lip.

“It’s up to you kiddo, but Darcy if it turns out that you are mine. Well, I’d be pretty good with that sweetheart.” Tony said emotion creeping into his voice as he gave in an touched her cheek despite still being in the suit. Of course that was the moment that the feds finally showed up.

Hours later, after she’d been cleared by paramedics and had given her statement, Darcy walked back into the tower with Tony (now in regular clothes) and Thor still at her sides. “All I want is to eat something really bad for me and soak in a hot bath.” Darcy said slumping against Tony.

“No problem kiddo, we’ll get you all fixed up.” Tony assured her.

“We should have Bruce do the mouth swab dna thing before dinner. I’d hate to blast him with food breath.” Darcy said casually.

“Square deal,” Tony said, trying not to grin to broadly. He knew, somehow, Tony was absolutely sure that test was going to come back positive.

Stepping out into the common room everyone was quick to greet Darcy with equal parts concern for her ordeal and pride that she’d rescued herself. Tony pulled Bruce aside and asked him to get a testing kit from the biolabs and then set about ordering all of Darcy’s favorite foods. Literally all of them. Bruce was going to discretely bring them each to his lab, but Darcy told him not to bother.

“I mean obviously you all know psycho path McCrazytown put forth some fairly compelling evidence that Tony may very well need a twenty eight year late box of it’s a girl cigars. Preferably the chocolate kind cause smoking is gross, so why hide it. Just do the test and we’ll see where the chromosomes fall.,” she declared. 

Tony didn’t sleep that night. He kept worrying about Darcy. If she was okay, if she was having nightmares. What would happen when Bruce told them that Tony is her father? What would happen if Bruce told him he wasn’t? Tony had never wanted kids, never felt paternal, but something in him desperately wanted it to be true. Just after sunrise Pepper found him sitting on the landing platform nursing a lukewarm coffee. Without a word she curled up next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

“I want her to be mine so much Pep. I can’t understand why, but I want it more than I’ve ever wanted anything.” Tony told her softly.

“Do you want to be a father? It’s something we could talk about, we’re both still young enough to have a baby.” Pepper said tentatively.

“I’ve been trying to figure it out all night. If I really want to be a father, or if I just like the idea of having this connection to her. Something to explain why from the moment I met her it was like some missing piece clicked into place. I thought it was because I’d wanted a little sister when I was a kid, and fuck Pepper we’re so much alike.,” he said with a wry chuckle.

“Must be why I like her so much.” Pepper teased kissing his cheek.

“We’d make one hell of a good looking kid Potts.” Tony said after a long moment.

“Damn right we would.” Pepper agreed. They lapsed into silence, simply enjoying the colors streaked across the sky as they took comfort and strength from each other. “I hear pregnant women get ridiculously horny.” Tony commented wagging his eyebrows at her.

“Annd the moments gone,” Pepper deadpanned.

Tony, Darcy and Pepper sat in the pent house living room watching Bruce walk off the elevator.

“Well?” Darcy asked, her knee bouncing anxiously.

“Looks like someone should buy those chocolate cigars, Tony is your biological father.” Bruce told her with a gentle smile. Pepper was grinning and Tony was doing his level best not to grab her into a huge hug and just hold his daughter. Darcy let out a slow breath as she processed the news. Truthfully, she wasn’t surprised. She and Tony had clicked right away, she’d even wondered herself if it were possible before dismissing it as crazy.

“I…I think I already knew that.” Darcy said nodding with a smile. She turned to Tony and for a long moment they just stared at each other before, by some mutual silent agreement, they were hugging. Before either them really realized it, they were clutching each other tight with tears running down their cheeks.

“I didn’t know sweetheart, I swear she didn’t tell me.” Tony assured her.

“I know, it’s okay, my parents were really great and look, I found my way here all the same.” Darcy assured him. Neither of them were sure how long they stayed like that, but when they both became aware of something outside of their little bubble they were alone.

“We should get food, I’m starving.” Tony suggested as he stood, tugging her with him.

“Me too, shawarma?” she asked tucking her hands into her jeans pockets.

“It’s like you just get me, princess.” Tony replied smirking.

“Don’t push it Daddy Warbucks,” Darcy shot back heading toward the elevator. 

The next day, Darcy woke to find a package had been delivered to her suite in the early morning hours. Opening the box she found a grey t-shirt with a cartoon crown on it and the words Self Rescuing Princess. Grinning she shook out the shirt so she could put it on, and saw a piece of paper flutter to the floor. Picking it up she read:

_My princess may have spent years in another castle, but in the end she brought herself home._

_Love you kiddo, Daddy Starkbucks_

 


End file.
